


After Many A Winter

by anon_nim



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: ChanSoo - Freeform, Developing Relationship, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Long-Term Relationship(s), M/M, Slice of Life, takostation xmas 2016
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-13 08:25:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9114925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anon_nim/pseuds/anon_nim
Summary: They always fight for every little things, Kyungsoo believes it is safe to say that he always win.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [takostation](https://archiveofourown.org/users/takostation/gifts).



> This is cross-posted from TakoStation X-Mas Event 2016 can be found also at [ here. ](http://takostation.livejournal.com/16382.html)
> 
> Again, thank you to YinQu for beta-ing this for me xoxo

1.  
Kyungsoo stares with the most defiance he can muster. Really, he just wants to touch that blinking thing? Why is everybody so against it?! The tree looks so pretty with the stars and lights and all.

“I want that!” He screams.

His father smiles. “You hungry? Let’s wait for Mom in the living room.”

“No!”

Why can't his father understand him?! He's so frustrated with everybody and today it has reaches the peak, he wants to go home already. Its cold (he hates cold) and they make him wear some itchy clothes and spray some liquid that forces him to sneeze and drag him –

“Just sit here. Okay, Soo?”

He blinks. “No.”

His father doesn't even look slightly affected, only sits contently in the big chair that seems fluffy and soft – he wants to sit there too! Why did they put him on the floor? He crawls and tries to climb the chair.

“Hey, Kyungsoo,” a familiar voice calls him. “Look at these, candies! You want some?”

Oh! “Yes! Is that food? Toys? Its so color–ful!”

The man laughs. “I'll put them here, you come and get it, alright?”

He crawls without further ado. It’s not that far, but he's not used to crawling yet, it’s getting tiring after a while. He stops and catches his breath.

“Can't you just give them to me?”

Nobody answers him.

Instead, his brother comes in with a weird looking thing. “Hey, Kyungsoo! Look at the camera!”

Kyungsoo ignores him and continues his journey.

After he almost reaches his destination however, the kid that lives in this house antedates him. Seungsoo said his name is Chanyeol, and he's at the same height with Kyungsoo (not like everybody else that seems so tall and giant). Chanyeol doesn't make a move to steals Kyungsoo's candies – so he decides he likes him.

“Uncle calls this candies,” He explain and grabs as much as he can and stuffs them inside his pocket.

Chanyeol beams, “Candies! It looks so pretty.”

He doesn't expect Chanyeol to start pocketing them too, so he squeaks, “That's mine! Don't touch them!” But Chanyeol only giggles and grabs another. Kyungsoo follows, scared he won’t get any.

Soon, only one candy left in front of them.

“I love red! And I love candies!” Chanyeol squeals. “Don't you think red is so pretty?! Yura said today's called Krismas, that's why there are so many shiny things everywhere.”

Kyungsoo quickly grabs the last offending red candy.

Chanyeol stops talking. And then, after blinking furiously and looking at him with something akin to sadness, Chanyeol grabs his hand – tries to pry them open. He panics. Without thinking, he slaps Chanyeol’s hands and hopes the boy will leave him alone.

It’s not the case.

Because after he stares at Kyungsoo with such wide eyes, Chanyeol _bites_ him.

“Stop! Mom! Mommy!” He wails, “Chanyeol, it hurts!”

Chanyeol doesn't stop of course. And after crying and screaming, recoiling without prevail, Kyungsoo bites him back. Chanyeol's screams and tears up immediately.

It’s not his fault that Chanyeol’s ears are just so big and biteable.

 

7.  
“Let’s play TowerFall,” Baekhyun says after the class ended. It’s holiday season already and they look forward to spending time lazing around, sleep and repeat.

Chanyeol agrees; he's bored. Everyday they used to play in the park after school. And because it’s already snowing, everything is freezing and the park is closed. He made Olaf on the first day, snow angel on the second, and throws Kyungsoo a snowball the third day – Kyungsoo was not impressed.

And he just doesn't want to go home, too much homework piled in his desk.

Kyungsoo agrees. He's just tired to see Chanyeol’s face every day. This time, he gets to see Chanyeol _and_ Baekhyun’s face– wait, that doesn't sounds like a good idea. But they’re already at Baekhyun’s house and Kyungsoo would feel bad if he leaves Chanyeol to come home alone. He sits and groans at the pillow.

“I'll play first!” Baekhyun announces. “Who’s my opponent?”

“Me!” Chanyeol screams while Kyungsoo says, “I'm in.”

They stare.

“Great, how about rock–paper–scissors?” Baekhyun suggests.

“No way! Kyungsoo _always_ win!”

He snorts, “Not my fault you always throw rock.”

Baekhyun rolls his eyes. “Then Chanyeol can throw something else!”

"Fine." Chanyeol huffs in annoyance. 

“Rock–paper–scissors!” Baekhyun screams and they quickly hoist their arm before reveals it.

Chanyeol loses of course, Kyungsoo throws paper.

“No!” Chanyeol wails in despair.

“Why did you pick rock?! You dumbass!”

“It’s a psychological thing, Baekhyun,” Chanyeol explains in time with Kyungsoo remarks, “See? He always throws rock.”

They bicker for another fifteen minutes while Baekhyun leaves them to 'sort everything out while I get the snacks and coke.' When Baekhyun comes back, nothing has sorted out.

“I gave you the last Takoyaki.”

“I shared my Churros with you yesterday.”

“I helped you with the house chores.”

“Really, Chanyeol? I helped you in return, didn't I?”

“You won’t give me back my guitar pick.”

“That's because you stole my action figure!”

“But I really _really_ want to play this?”

Kyungsoo bites his lip. Chanyeol and his ability to makes puppy eyes is highly disturbing. Kyungsoo doesn't have the heart to tell Chanyeol that instead of looking cute, he looks constipated. And it’s fun to watch him think otherwise.

“But I want to play first,” He answers with a pout. He hates aegyo, but he knows Chanyeol can't resist his pout so it’s a win–win solution.

Chanyeol huffs and puffs. “I hate you! I'll just sit here and be quiet and pretend I didn’t exist.”

Kyungsoo jumps in delight. “Thanks, Yeol. You're the best!”

 

Chanyeol however, doesn't have the chance to play, not when after the second round Baekhyun’s Mom comes and informs them to go home already. The forecast said there will be a blizzard soon and they might be stuck here if they won't leave.

Chanyeol sulks all the way to their neighborhood.

But he can't stay mad forever. Not when Kyungsoo bribes him with a big cup of hot chocolate with lots of marshmallows in it.

They spend the day cuddling in the blanket and giggling at each other.

 

18.  
Kyungsoo curses Chanyeol furiously in his head. Because this tall gangly – somehow childhood – friend of him, he has to walk in the cold without a pair of gloves. He doesn’t even bring his scarf. How fan – fucking – tastic. It just slightly dwindles his murderous intent that Park Chanyeol has to suffer with him, and lends him his beanie.

“I hate you with all I’ve got, thank you very much,” He spits.

Chanyeol grins. “Come on, we’re already there.”

They step inside the music store with chattering teeth. Chanyeol’s hair turns white from the snow and Kyungsoo briefly wonders how hot he would look with ashen silver gray hair. He snaps out of it when Chanyeol catches him staring.

“I miss the short you,” Kyungsoo reasons.

“I grew five centimeter a day over the last month, what do you expect?”

They head to the International Section, Kyungsoo runs. “I saw it first, that’s mine.”

“No.” Chanyeol reaches for it. “You love Jamie Cullum because of me, pay some respect.”

“Are you fucking serious? You think I allow you to drag me here in the cold – you know I fucking hate cold – just to escort you to buy the newest Jamie Cullum album, without getting them my self?! I might freeze to death and I think I already caught a cold right fucking now! Give me the last album or I swear to God, you’re not going home today.”

Chanyeol gawks. “You swear too much, Soo. It’s kinda scary.”

“Park fucking Chanyeol, you better –”

“Alright! How about we ask that guy over there, if they got another copy of this!”

 _That guy over there_ stares at them with the most severe bitch face Kyungsoo has ever seen – the name tag shows, Oh Sehun – and told them, “No. It’s the last hard copy over here.”

Chanyeol gulps and asks, “Em.. when will you restock them again?”

“Never,” Sehun answers without missing a beat. “It’s not so popular and my boss would be pleased if we sold that last one.”

With that, Kyungsoo swears he sees Sehun smirks a little. Maybe this drama they initiate is the only source of enjoyment in his boring life, maybe there’s a pile of Jamie Cullum album in the backroom and Sehun is only being a jerk, he’s not sure, but for now, he glares at Chanyeol and stomps out of the store.

“Kyungsoo! Wait – ”

Indeed, Kyungsoo catches the cold and has to lie in bed the next day. Chanyeol seems guilty and declares the Jamie Cullum album is Kyungsoo’s, and he’s sorry for everything bad has that ever happened in Kyungsoo’s past eighteen years of life. Kyungsoo plays the disk all day long, while Chanyeol fidgets around him.

He smiles in secret, now he gets the album without even paying for it.

24.  
Kyungsoo feels like utter shit.

“I need to get laid,” He mutters to the phone.

Baekhyun snorts. After a while his voice sounds a little muffled, “Then get fucking laid.” There are some slurping sounds too – Kyungsoo pretends he doesn’t hear a thing. If Baekhyun is getting kinky with some Chinese guy across the sea, he’s not gonna egg on them.

“I’m going to get wasted instead,” He informs. He’s already on the second bottle, nothing is gonna stop him tonight. But some moral support would do, even if it’s from Baekhyun.

“You’re lucky.” Another pause and slurping sounds, Kyungsoo rubs his temple. “And here I am, all alone in my room eating junk food and listening to your pathetic love life while trying to get my assignment done before sunrise _and_ trying to improve my accent and vocabulary at the same time. Wow, can you imagine, _that_?”

Oh. “Well, that does explain the slurping sounds.”

“Of course that explains – wait, did you think – ”

Kyungsoo blushes. “Ups, hang on a minutes Baek. Chanyeol is on line.” That’s not a complete lie, thankfully. He puts Baekhyun’s call on waiting and answers Chanyeol with a harsh, “What?”

“Hey, Soo! Guess where I am?”

“Mars?”

“Nope!”

“Ceres?”

“No? Where the heck is that?”

“It’s a little planet – you know what, never mind,” Kyungsoo grunts and drinks another glass. “Just get your ass over here and order me another soju.”

Chanyeol’s frustrated sighs can be heard even after the phone call ends. Kyungsoo smirks and turns around, Chanyeol pouts at him while drags his sorry ass over. “How did you know?”

“I know you’ve been following me since I stepped out from my workplace.”

“Jerk.” Chanyeol then leans in. “I’ll beat you tonight, you’ve drunk a lot and I’ve only been nibbling on grilled squid for the past fifteen minutes.”

“No you won’t.” Kyungsoo slaps his prying hand. “You have such a low alcohol tolerance, I bet even Jongin can beat you.”

Chanyeol’s brows furrow, he starts to gulp everything within arm’s reach. “That kid has nothing to do with this, he’s not even legal,” He mutters under his breath, mood souring almost immediately.

Chanyeol drinks a lot that night, even Kyungsoo is a little anxious. “Did something happen?”

“Don’t touch me,” Chanyeol barks, “I’ll win this thing so that Jonginie of yours can go to hell.”

“What?” Kyungsoo is petrifies, “You’re already drunk enough, let’s go home and talk about it? Yeol-ah?”

But Chanyeol its nothing if not stubborn. It’s almost midnight when Chanyeol is knocked out on the table. He tries to reach the glass but gets slapped by Kyungsoo.

“Give..” Chanyeol slurs, “Mine.. Soo~”

Kyungsoo gulps the last glass with ease. “I win, okay? Let’s go home.”

After paying for both of them, Kyungsoo carries Chanyeol home. It’s cold (he hates cold) and snow makes everything slippery, but thankfully Kyungsoo manages to get both of them home safe and sound. The alcohol and Chanyeol’s body heat help too, to be honest.

“I’ll keep the painkiller and a glass of water in your cabinet, do you hear me? Don’t knock them over, alright?”

Kyungsoo sighs and gets his things when Chanyeol suddenly grabs him. He lands in the bed with a loud ‘thud’ and groans. What the actual fuck is happen –

“Don’t leave me, Soo,” Chanyeol mumbles to his neck. “I’m so scared, please don’t leave me alone.”

Kyungsoo stills. “Chanyeol?”

A sniffle can be heard and when Kyungsoo clutches at Chanyeol’s arm, he can feel the telltale of broken sobs from the taller man. Along with the tears that soak his button-up, and the pleads that leave Chanyeol mouth, Kyungsoo can feel his heart break a little too much.

“Kyungsoo, I’m sorry. I love you so much, please don’t leave me. Don’t leave me, Kyungsoo-yah. I love you, please –”

When the sun shines once again and Chanyeol wakes up and is dosed with painkiller – ready to face the world and act like a sober human being – he’ll confront the man. But now, with Chanyeol half coherent and crying like a baby in his arm, Kyungsoo hugs him closer and mutters an endless string of soothing and comfort words.

They falls asleep with tears stained cheeks.

25.  
"I can't believe you two finally stopped being dense and deep in denial," Baekhyun snickers.

"I can't believe we're literally the last ones to realize it, either."

Chanyeol slings his arm on Kyungsoo's shoulder. "Its okay babe, we're here now, nothing will do us apart. Let’s live a happy married life and do silly things until we grow old. Oh, we can follow Russels and Mr. Fredickson’s steps."

"Who are they?" He carefully hugs Chanyeol’s waist and shifts closer (it’s the cold).

"From Up? You know the flying house with lots of balloons that sails to Paradise Falls?"

Wait. "Did you just propose me on this specific sidewalk?"

"I did?"

Suddenly Baekhyun stops and stares at them in horror. "No, don't do that, please," He begs.

"You can't propose to me! I'm the one that asked you out, that means I should be the one to propose too!"

Chanyeol looks scandalized. "No? You're the one that asked me out, that's true. But that only proves my point that this proposal thing should fall upon my shoulder."

"Are you seriously –"

"It’s my responsibility!"

Baekhyun sighs, "Here we go again."

28.  
"I do."

31.  
“Let’s adopt a child,” Kyungsoo whispers into Chanyeol's chest.

“Huh?”

“A boy. What do you think?”

Chanyeol blinks in surprise. Pillow talk is nothing new to him, from earlier life through sleep over and stuff, he knows Kyungsoo always get himself so vulnerable and open at night – in the safety of his bedroom and warm blanket.

“What brought this up?”

Kyungsoo is silent for a moment. “I just thought it’s the most logical step. Don't get mad at me, please. We've been married for three years, we have a puppy and a house and steady jobs. And I guess – _I know_ if it’s with you, raising a kid of our own wouldn't be that bad. Our home would be vivacious and after Jongdae and Baekhyun adopted Daeul – “

“Hey, Soo,” Chanyeol murmurs, “It’s okay, I'm not mad. Don't be so nervous about it.”

Kyungsoo gulps. “Okay.”

They fall silent again. This time Kyungsoo squirms against Chanyeol’s hold as he plays with the wedding band that glints on his finger. Maybe Chanyeol doesn't want a child after all. Maybe he interprets everything wrong and Chanyeol won't–

“A boy it is.”

Kyungsoo’s heart skips a beat. “What did you say?”

“Not that I hate girls, its just – a boy will be perfect for us.”

“Oh.” Kyungsoo cranes his neck to meet his husband’s eyes. “Chanyeol!”

“Its not like I haven’t thought about it myself.” Chanyeol grins. “I love you, Soo.”

“And I you,” Kyungsoo whispers.

“Kyungsoo, I love you so freaking much.”

Chanyeol stares at Kyungsoo with so much adoration and love that he can't help but wonder if he has loved this man enough. If Chanyeol knows how much he loves him in return.

Kyungsoo moves and cups Chanyeol’s face. He smiles then and he kisses him deep and slow, trying to convey his feeling because suddenly words don’t do justice. His feeling blooms and he wants Chanyeol to feel it too, to understand; _I love you Chanyeol, I won’t ever leave you. Please stay with me. My heart is yours to take._

They smile between kisses.

After taking a deep breath he looks at Chanyeol in the eyes and says, “Don't ever forget that I love you.”

Chanyeol smiles. He shifts their position until Kyungsoo is tucked safely once again between his arms. He strokes the smaller’s hair and kisses his crown goodnight.

“I know. Sleep Soo,” Chanyeol whispers, “And I love you too.”

“I love you more,” Kyungsoo hums. “There, I’m the last one who said it. Now sleep.”

Chanyeol doesn't answer for the longest time. But then, before Kyungsoo drifts to sleep and dreams about none other than Chanyeol himself, Chanyeol kisses his cheek. “I love you most.”

He smiles. It’s Christmas Eve and he feels nothing but content and happy and loved. He can live with this. And a little boy in addition to their family, he could get used to it. _He looks forward for it._

He hums and mumbles back to Chanyeol's collarbone, "I love you."

"And I, you."

Then he sleeps. Sometimes losing doesn't feels so bad after all, not in Chanyeol's loving arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Just to make it clear, the number referring to their age when the scene happened. For now, the story will be marked as complete.


End file.
